Angels and Demons
by luvless191
Summary: Ino is an angel and Shikamaru is a devil so how could they ever love each other or even be together? Shikaino Sasusaku Naruhina
1. Of Death and Devils

I know there is a book titled Angels and Demona but the title works here ok? um, yea, I realized i hadn't updated i a LONG time so heres a shikeino story for you all!

* * *

Surely she was proof that heaven was not as great as many had said. You were supposed to have everything you wanted up there. But all she wanted was love and she was still denied it. That Sasuke bastard liked Sakura. Simple as that right? Wrong. Why couldn't she let it go? She decided on taking a walk to get away.

Maybe a walk down on earth? It might unsettle her nerves to see the land she had once been on till that car accident a while back. She floated down, her lilac gown swirling around her ankles and fabric flying up to caress her arms and lick at her face, her hair twisting about.

Her goldish wings unfolded gently. She then leapt forward with a slight shriek of delight, flying and spiraling downward at a dizzying speed. She promptly landed on her satin slipper clad toes and sighed. Everything seemed normal enough. Nothing had changed much; maybe earth was still the boring planet she'd always known it to be.

But then again now she knew it really wasn't the way she had always thought it to be. She began to walk forward in a dainty of half skips half steps. "You know what?" She asked aloud and the wind began to play gently. "I think I'll go see what my grave looks like. Just to see what they've put."

Now this may seem depressing to us but to an angel it seems perfectly logical. When she entered the grave yard she noticed how very dark it had gotten. The days were growing shorter and the angels of night were waking up earlier. But those clouds above were something different she realized and froze. Just like an angel or some creature of good can create wind, light, rain snow and all the rest so could a devil or demon of sorts.

She strained to hear even the slightest sound but could hear nothing. She stepped forward again, lightly and taking care to float along more than actually stepping or flying. When she came to her tombstone she knelt down on the dirt, careful not to sink into her grave below as she stared sadly at her grave:

Here we lay Yamanaka Ino down to rest.

She was a beloved friend, family member, and student. We shall all miss you Ino.

Below a quote she herself had once written had been carved in a copy of her long, loopy handwriting:

To find a love that is more than love is so beyond love is so much more love than love will truly be heaven.

Ino's small smile cracked at her quote. She had once said that to Sakura long ago. "I guess I'm not in heaven after all." She sighed, causing the trees around her to stir again. A few tears dropped from her eyes and the gray skies above began to spit out a few rain drops as she began to remember that fateful day and that had followed…

_"Ino? Do you want to go shopping today?" Sakura asked lightly._

"_I thought you had a date." She daren't say his name._

_Sakura looked down at her fiddling hands. "Well I was supposed to…but um…_he_ has to go help his dad at the station downtown. But he offered to make up for it by saying he'd drive me…and anyone else I wanted to come downtown so I could go shopping. So…wanna come?"_

"_Sure…just let me get my coat."_

_The car ride was unbelievably horrid. Ino had to sit in the back seat all alone watching Sasuke and Sakura flirt and gaze at each other sickeningly. They kept on talking of nothing and Sasuke had one arm on the shoulder of Sakura's car seat in a very boyfriendish way that made Ino want to cry. And finally she couldn't take it._

"_Guys? Pull up over here please."_

"_Why Ino?" Sakura looked back at her curiously._

"_I just remembered my mom needs some more wire for the flower wreaths and that's the store right there."_

"_Um…ok, if you're sure Ino." She nodded and leapt out of the car when Sasuke had stopped slamming the door shut with a 'see you later'_

_Ino shrugged on her coat and began to stomp down the street before she realized it would be a very long walk home. She cursed herself, Sasuke and Sakura as she continued to walk._

_Finally she came to the intersection near the middle of downtown that marked the "your almost home Ino!" point. She made sure the sign said walk before she walked into the street. Suddenly a screech of car wheels came from behind her. Ino looked up only to see a car rushing at her._

"_Ino! Move!" She heard someone scream. In her fright she forgot all about the car and looked back to see Sasuke and Sakura running towards her. The car's wheels screamed again forcing its place back into Ino's memory._

_She spun wildly and began to run, only to get her ankle twisted. She gasped in pain as her ankle hit the ground and she crumpled. "Ino!" Sakura ran at her and tried to move her. But Ino was fainting…and the car was still coming, a drunk driver behind the wheel cackling stupidly._

"_Sakura! Move!" Sasuke jumped in front of the car and wrapped his arms around her, though he grasped Ino's arm with one hand. Then there came sickening crunch as the car connected, sending Sasuke flying forward and into the lane of moving cars where he tumbled over the hood of another moving car._

_The car continued forward into Sakura's head so that she flipped forward over Ino whose legs and one arm were now crushed. Ino was on her side and the bottom the car slammed into her, taking whatever she still had in her away._

"_Sakura…Ino…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said before lowering his head the last time. A single tear went down Sakura's cheek as she followed him. Ino coughed, blood splattering, she tried to move but found she couldn't._

'_Sakura…no…come back..." Ino felt as though she was being detached from her body, like she was watching the scene from above. Then suddenly, she _was_ watching the scene from above._

_She was being carried upward by two creatures of such magnificent beauty they could only be angels. They smiled at her. "Is the pain gone yet?" The one asked. Ino blinked. It was, all of it…not even her headache remained. She nodded and they're shining smiles deepened._

_As they rose Ino felt the strange sensation of tickling on her shoulder blades. She looked back and saw that from two spots of light feathers were forming to her back which now that she realized was bare; she was completely naked._

_She squealed and tried to cover up, but one of the angels held her hand back. "Imagine the most beautiful gown ever and you will wear it." She said in her silky voice. Ino looked at their robes to get an idea then closed her eyes. When they were opened again she was fully clothed._

_Her robe was soft as silk and very shimmery; it was the color of lilac, exactly, and was sleeveless going a little up her neck but sagging a bit in a very graceful way. It was trimmed with gold the shade of her hair as was the rope like belt around her waist. Matching ballet slippers adorned her feet and a matching hair ribbon now held her hair back._

_Her wings now fully formed, being whiter than snow and fringed with the color of her hair, the two angels released her and she began to fly, giggling delightedly. She looked at her hands and found she glowed and –guessing from the other two's appearance- she thought her eyes might have grown and were brighter, as were her teeth._

"_Do you know where my friends are?" They pointed up and Ino began to rise, letting them loosely guide her to the biggest cloud she had ever seen, on top of which a great plain was spread. There was no gate, the entrance was the cloud, and then the plain just went on over the open skies._

_There at the entrance cloud was everyone and everything Ino had ever known but had died. She looked at one of the angels. "So I'm dead?"_

_She nodded. "It really isn't so bad. But first let me warn you: don't go near the devils or demons. And especially not the hunters."_

"_Who are they? Well I get the devils and demons part but…what are hunters…and what do they look like?" _

"_Hunters are the cause of casualties like the one you just came from. There are death gods who take the lives of people who are ready but people who die by them are sort of like accidents. Hunters live on earth looking for people to kill and wandering angels to eat."_

"_EAT?" Ino asked, now quiet frightened._

"_They suck the purity out of you. You'll be cursed forever the place of your death. That's what ghosts are."_

"_Can we eat them?"_

"_If you like the taste of evil." After a curious look from Ino she elaborated. "They taste of blood and dirt and shit and every other disgusting thing you could imagine."_

_Ino made a face and the angel laughed. "As for how they look they are the opposite of you and me…hmmm let me see…they're pale like us, only they look really pasty. Their hair is always really greasy and lank. They wear really ragged clothes…actually they usually never change from the clothes they were killed in and have really long capes in their hair color with black and red."_

_She paused to breathe and to think. "Oh! And they have wings like us, only their like a bat's or a dragon's and then they have really gross yellowy teeth with fangs like vampires…some even are vampires…actually all gruesome evil things are demons and most wondrous things are angels."_

_Ino nodded slowly. "So they aren't fairy tales then."_

"_No." _

_Ino looked up. "Thank-you…"_

"_Hinata."_

"_Tenten."_

"_Thank-you Hinata. Thank-you Tenten. I hope to talk with you both more, but for now I wish to see my friends." The both nodded understandingly as Ino floated off towards Sakura and Sasuke who were holding each other tightly. _

Suddenly the wind picked up. Ino looked up, eyes wide, once again listening for the voices she could now hear in small snippets.

"-Isn't here."

"-Must find here."

"-Angel or friend?"

"-What to do?"

Ino began to rise, slowly at first; turning away and then she began to sprinting off, her wings opening jerkily sending her hurtling into the air.

So as soon as she was in the air, despite the lack of sunshine her followers immediately saw her from her glow and raced after her. They were more experienced with their wings and caught up to her quickly. Ino glanced back at them only to try to go faster.

They were not only demons. They were hunters. That meant they stayed on earth mostly and were the causes of deaths a lot. They weren't death gods or death angels who took the lives of those whose time it was. They went around just killing anyone. They were the cause of so many tragedies. They were the reason for war between heaven and hell. They were nightmares.

They gave her side ways grins of fangs and showed off their claw like nails to her before pushing back a bit. Ino spun in the air to try to see what they were doing when suddenly she was dragged to the ground. She of course went through the earth rather than smashing her head but the claws in her legs hurt quiet a lot.

Two other hunters grabbed her arms and pulled her upright, one forcing her head back so she had to look at their leader. Her was tall and lean, his rags of clothes hiding his muscle. His greasy brown hair hung like a sheet around his head and into his bored brown eyes. If he had not been a demon he could have been quiet handsome.

"What should we do with her?" The one of her left asked. He had dirty red hair and cloudy green eyes rimmed with black, the shadows under his eyes much more profound than the others and a strange twisted mark on his forehead that Ino knew to mean Love.

'_Love?'_ Ino thought bewildered. _'I wonder how he got that.'_

The man on her right jerked her forward again. He had gray eyes and long hair. His face was cruel and horrifying. As he turned towards the leader Ino was sure she saw the shadow of a hawk on his shoulder.

"Should we eat her?" Ino trembled. She didn't want to be left a decrypted ghost, cursed forever to the place where she died. Ino did not want to live at the road forever.

"No…" He spoke with a soft but stern voice, thought flitting through his words. "She might become useful. Ransom or something like that. No…we won't eat her. Let's take her back."

The next thing Ino knew was that they had tied her wrists and ankles with inbi rope, a rope that sucked at her soul causing extreme weakness so that even her glow faded. Over her mouth the one with Love on his forehead ripped a piece of cloak off to cover her mouth. And soon she was being carried away. Away from heaven, away from earth, to the portal to hell and into the hunter's layer where eternal darkness reigned


	2. Of Love and Loss

Yippee ch. 2 already? yea its all done but i wanted to break it up XD

* * *

"You know that they won't pay a ransom of any kind for me."

He looked up at her coldly. "I know."

They were in a dark room, much like a cave, the only lights came from Ino and a small fire that spat flames at them sinisterly. Ino sat, back to the fire, with her legs still tied looking at the leader of her captures who was sitting on a poorly made chair, reading a book that looked like it had gone to war.

"Then why take me? Were you just saving me for a time when you wouldn't have to share me?" She spat at him. He winced as though her words had truly hurt him.

"There were other hunters around."

"So?"

"You're so troublesome." He sighed heavily. "One: not all demons are pure evil you know. We were just thinking the wrong thing as we died or something like that."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Don't interrupt or I won't speak to you. But yes that is. I was thinking of killing the bastard who got me for killing my best friend."

Ino opened her mouth but snapped it shut when he glared at her.

"Two: along the lines of we aren't all that evil we need to sustain ourselves in a way if we aren't in hell, which if you haven't noticed isn't pleasant. Killing is like feeding so we have to if we want to get away. So we normally try to kill people who are suicidal or something, but other hunters are pure evil and a few were nearby and we –not being pure evil- didn't want to have you eaten."

"But the one-"

"I thought I told you not to interrupt? But yes Neji said 'should we eat' to throw the others off and to motion you were ours."

Ino stared at him for awhile, waiting for him to continue. "I'm you know." She smiled and opened her mouth to finally ask her questions.

"Were you and your friend separated?" She asked cautiously.

He looked down, sorrow holding in his face. "Yes. I know he's in heaven…with you I suppose…he never had a bad thought in him."

"But you were simply thinking of revenge surely that isn't evil! You only wanted to avenge your friend!" Ino cried.

"It doesn't work that way. I was thinking of murder…killing him. That's viewed as evil and so I ended up here." He shrugged.

"It's not fair." He smiled a little.

"Taking pity on a demon huh? Never heard of that happening before."

Ino frowned. "I can feel sorrow too ya know."

"Oh yes I'm sure you can. Off in heaven with every hearts desire, your body's pain leaving instantly instead of lingering for as long as it took you to pass your pain on to another by killing him. I'm sure you cry everyday."

Ino glared at him, hate boiling in her. "You can't assume those things."

"No, but I can hear it from your conversations."

"Not all angels are as blissful as you think."

"No? And tell me why?" He challenged, leaning back in his seat.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I can understand a lot being from a place of pain. And I especially understand matters of the heart."

Ino pouted. "So you would understand love then?"

"A little."

Ino turned to face the fire, unwanted tears falling into her hands. "He loves her."

"Who is she?" He asked softly.

"My best friend."

"He knows you love him?" He asked, standing up and sitting beside her.

"Yes. We've both loved him since…oh forever. But he chose her." Ino's shrug became a shudder and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably. He looked at her sadly, afraid to touch or comfort her.

"What's your name angel?"

Ino sniffled and took a deep breath. "Ino. What about you?"

"Shikamaru. Can I…can I ask how you died?"

"Drunk driver. Sprained my ankle trying to get away then both Sakura and Sasuke died trying to save me…pathetic I know."

"No…I don't think it's pathetic. Maybe you were tripped or your ankle was snapped by a hunter."

"I…I never thought of that." Ino said looking at him for a second. "What about you?"

"Me?" Shikamaru looked at the cave ceiling. "In the wrong place at the wrong time. Some guys were robbing a mini-mart my friend and I went to a lot. Chouji's mom had just called to ask him to pick something up. The robbers thought we were calling the police on them and shot him. I got shot after a little while as well."

He turned to her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't shoot me or stick me in this place." He looked at her questioningly. An angel was asking about him and feeling for him. That was something odd.

Ino looked up. "Can I show you something?"

"Do we have to leave?"

"Well yes…but...I won't run…or at least not until after I show you. Don't worry it's nice."

He scowled. "It's a bother to get up." Ino's face set into a determined frown. Her wings flapped lightly and she went over to where he sat. She put hands on his upper arms and began to carry him with her. But then a sharp pain in her wings caused her to fall.

She looked back. A small bug was gnawing at her wing bone with sharp teeth that were doing a lot of damage. "Sorry." Shikamaru said and he plucked it off. "Funny little bugs…they live down here. Can you still fly?"

Ino tried to open her wing and screamed. "Ok, ok, ok, don't push yourself. Man…this is so troublesome." He said as he bent down and picked Ino up bridal style. They flew like that, Ino directing him to a small wood. Through the middle a happy stream ran with little waterfalls. Flowers in white, purple, blue, and pink surrounded them and butterflies roamed free.

Shikamaru set Ino down carefully before lying down. "Isn't it lovely?" Ino asked sitting next to him. He looked at her. In the sun she was dazzling to look at.

"You're so strange Ino."

"And why is that?"

"You took pity on a devil, you took that devil to the most beautiful place on earth, and…you're not running." He finished with a grin.

Ino blinked and looked down. "Devil or not we're still alike right?"

"I guess."

"And I think everyone should see this place. As for running…I don't want to go back to seeing them…besides I like being here with you."

"You do?"

"You're nice. And you're nice to me."

"What the hell?" Both of them looked up to see a tall girl with a good body and deep blonde hair in four bushy pigtails. She glared at Ino.

"Temari? What do you want?"

"I saw you leave with an angel…and here I find you sitting with her."

"Temari…not all angels are like the one you met."

"There's only way to tell that." In a flash Temari was behind Ino with a sickly smelling, blood crusted dagger. "Did you ever dare to take a demon?"

"Temari stop it!" Shikamaru said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No! HAVE YOU!" Ino could feel the demon blade on her. One of the only things an angel or demon can be hurt with is a weapon held by another one of them so as Temari cut, a juice like liquid light began to trickle down Ino's neck.

"TEMARI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Temari gave Shikamaru a look of pure loathing before she disappeared.

Ino was kneeling on the ground holding her throat and panting. Shikamaru rushed over to look at the cut. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"I know."

"How? You can't see the cut." Shikamaru said lying back again.

"I know I'll be ok since you're here Shikamaru." She said it honestly. It was the only loving word he'd heard from any creature, angel or demon, since his death.

Shikamaru reached up and pulled Ino down so that she was lying with her head on his chest. She slipped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They stayed there talking in soft whispers of life for a long time.

At one point Ino looked up at him, propping herself up on her elbows. "You know what Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care about Sasuke and Sakura anymore."

"Oh?" Shikamaru said lifting his head a bit and opening one eye.

"Nope. Not anymore. Thank-you Shikamaru." She said.

She lowered her head, pressing her soft, warm lips to his cold, hard ones. But his lips softened and his mouth invited her in…and she obliged. They stayed like that for a time, before going back into their former position.

They probably would have stayed like that forever had a great horn, a series of shouts, and the sounds of wings and moving trees and bushes not gone off behind them, alerting them both that Temari was back…and she had brought friends…both demons…and angels.

* * *

I don't know why Temari hates angels...she just does okies? 


	3. Of Death and Love

"Ino!" Sakura, Tenten and Hinata screamed as they ran over, as Neji, Gaara, and a few others did the same for Shikamaru. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What did he want?"

"No! No! I'm fine guys! Really!" But they didn't listen. Tenten picked her up gently, while Sakura and Hinata advanced forward. Neji and the other started forward as well, causing a few guy angels Ino knew to come forward as well.

"We only want the girl. We'll leave you alone and go if you let us take her." Sakura said calmly.

"Unfortunately we can't do that little angel." Neji's voice was ice and set Sakura cowering behind Tenten, who was still holding the struggling Ino.

"No…let her go…we don't need her." Everyone turned to Shikamaru. Ino's eyes began to well up against her will as she finally freed herself from Tenten.

"Please…Let me stay with him…Shikamaru…let me stay with you."

"WHAT?"

"NO!"

"NEVER! WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO INO!" The angels all screamed at her, bewildered by her request.

"NO!'

"WE'D NEVER LET AN ANGEL LIVE WITH US!"

"YOU CAN'T!" The demons cried, just as shocked.

"No…I want her to stay" Shikamaru said, getting up slowly and walking to Ino. Ino reached forward and locked fingers with him, smiling slowly.

"You really want me to stay with you?"

"As troublesome as you are…yes."

At this point Temari ran forward straight into their hands. She threw Ino back into Tenten, and grasped Shikamaru's upper arm tightly.

"NO! Angels and devils cannot live together! It is against everything! We can't let them hurt us! She could be a spy! She could destroy us!"

"Temari stop it!" Shikamaru said throwing her hand off.

"Ino…They'll hurt you…he doesn't love you…come with us." Hinata whispered in her milky voice.

Ino shook her head, tears spraying her friends. "He's not like that! He's not a devil at all! I love him!" Silence overtook the forest. Ino's tears caused a sprinkling of rain over head. Shikamaru blinked. Everyone was looking from Ino to him.

Neji finally spoke: "No. This is against everything just like Temari said. We were created angels and demons for a reason. We aren't meant to be together."

Ino cried harder and the rain came down in those sharp drops that feel like knives, though none of them could feel it.

"Neji I love her back! Why can't we be together! I'll live somewhere else! I'll-"

"NO! YOU AREN'T TAKING HER FROM US!" Sakura screamed. She dragged Ino up and began to tug on her arm, pulling her backwards. Ino struggled so Tenten grabbed her hair, firmly but gently and pulled also. Hinata stood crying gently, unable to do anything but move.

"Sakura…let her go."

"Hinata! You want him to have her?!" Tenten yelled fear and pain coloring her voice.

"I…I know what it's like to love a demon. The only difference between us and them is a thought of mind. Naruto had two souls. But when he was killed it was avenging me…his worse soul took over so he was seen as a demon." Through this Hinata had been crying but now she couldn't hold anything in.

The rain turned to hail as she screamed "NARUTO WAS MORE OF AN ANGEL THAN ANYONE I'VE MET! HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO AVAENGE ME BUT NOW HE'S IN HELL!"

Everyone stood quiet still and looked at the normally quiet angel. "Naruto? He came with us…he should be around here." Gaara said softly before rising up, searching for the boy. He found him and brought him back.

He was dirtier than the others, his clothes torn and blood-stained. His hair was a mess on his head, and his blue eyes seemed to have no life, even for a demon. Hinata cried and ran forward, locking her arms around his neck.

Naruto froze where he stood. He looked at the girl clinging to him. Ino could have sworn she saw life come to his eyes at her face. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and buried his face in her glowing hair.

Neji was the one forward this time. "We won't make any exceptions. Naruto come. Let go of her." Naruto looked up. He was crying. He pulled out a small knife from his pocket, a knife that both angels and demons always carried since it was the kind of blade that could hurt him.

Naruto whispered something to Hinata, who then also drew her knife…but then walked back to her friends.

"And now we leave." Neji said.

"NO! SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed. The wind howled.

"INO! LEMME GO YOU BASTARDS! GET OFF!" Temari, Neji and Gaara began to drag him back, just as Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke began doing to Ino.

Hinata ran up and whispered something to Ino before running back to stand with Naruto in the clearing.

"NNNNNOOOO!" Ino shrieked, louder than ever. Her glow seemed to magnify as she spun, breaking everyone's hold on her. Shikamaru, kicked Neji in the jaw, and elbowed Gaara. He looked at Temari.

"I'm sorry…but…I love her." He punched her in the stomach, and then ran forward.

"Ino…I love you…" Shikamaru drove his knife into the place where Ino's heart was.

"See you soon Shikamaru, my love." Ino said softly before doing the same.

Naruto and Hinata followed in the same fashion. A bright glow emitted from them. The rose slowly, and began to spin. Faster and faster they went. It felt as though the whole world was spinning. Faster and faster, it was sickening feeling, but in the same way it was enlightening.

And then…as quickly and strangely as it had begun…it stopped.

"Ino? Do you want to go shopping today?" Sakura asked lightly.

"I thought you had a date." She daren't say his name.

Sakura looked down at her fiddling hands. "Well I was supposed to…but um…he has to go help his dad at the station downtown. But he offered to make up for it by saying he'd drive me…and anyone else I wanted to come downtown so I could go shopping. So…wanna come?"

"Sure…just let me get my coat."

The car ride was unbelievably horrid. Ino had to sit in the back seat all alone watching Sasuke and Sakura flirt and gaze at each other sickeningly. They kept on talking of nothing and Sasuke had one arm on the shoulder of Sakura's car seat in a very boyfriendish way that made Ino want to cry. And finally she couldn't take it.

"Guys? Pull up over here please."

"Why Ino?" Sakura looked back at her curiously.

"I just remembered my mom needs some more wire for the flower wreaths and that's the store right there."

"Um…ok, if you're sure Ino." She nodded and leapt out of the car when Sasuke had stopped slamming the door shut with a 'see you later'

Ino shrugged on her coat and began to stomp down the street before she realized it would be a very long walk home. She cursed herself, Sasuke and Sakura as she continued to walk.

Finally she came to the intersection near the middle of downtown that marked the "your almost home Ino!" point. She made sure the sign said walk before she walked into the street. Suddenly a screech of car wheels came from behind her. Ino looked up only to see a car rushing at her.

"Ino! Move!" She heard someone scream. In her fright she forgot all about the car and looked back to see Sasuke and Sakura running towards her. The car's wheels screamed again forcing its place back into Ino's memory.

She spun wildly and began to run, only to get her ankle twisted. She gasped in pain as her ankle hit the ground and she crumpled. In a flash big, strong arms were around her, lifting her up and carrying her to safety.

Ino was sitting on the side walk. The boy who had just saved her sat before her panting. Her was tall and lean, but had muscles. His long brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail and his soft brown eyes were searching her face.

The car sped along behind them. A few more seconds and they would have been dead. "Are…you…ok?" He asked between deep breaths.

"I…I think so." Ino said unsteadily.

"Ino! Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she ran forward, kneeling in front of her friend, eyes wide.

"Dude! That was amazing! You alright?" Sasuke asked clapping the boy on the back before pulling him up.

"Ya I'm fine. Couldn't ignore a damsel in distress though could I?" He had a lazy smile.

Ino found herself smiling too. "Thanks…um…what's your name?"

"Shikamaru. What's yours?"

"Ino. Thanks again Shikamaru."

"Of course."

Sakura smiled, as she saw an opportunity for Ino to be happy. "Hey you guys wanna come with us? We were just about to get something to eat."

"Sure."

"Uh…ok." They ate and talked just like they were all friends. Shortly they were joined by Ino and Sakura's friend Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto.

"Ino?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna go outside for a bit? It's getting kinda stuffy."

"Sure...I know somewhere to go." The ended up in beautiful forest, with a small river in it and butterflies here and there.

"Do you have the feeling you've been here before?" Shikamaru asked, lying down in the grass.

"Yea…it's weird…but in a good way." Ino said. She paused for a moment before settling down on the grass, her head on Shikamaru's chest. "Thank-you Shikamaru."

"It's ok Ino, you've already said that."

"No…You've helped me more than that. You made it so I don't care about Sasuke and Sakura anymore."

"Oh?" Shikamaru had heard the story from Naruto when they were eating.

"Nope. Not anymore. Thank-you Shikamaru." Ino said before leaning down slowly. She pressed her lips to his pressing her soft, warm lips to his cold, hard ones. But his lips softened and his mouth invited her in…and she obliged. They stayed like that for a time, before going back into their former position.

They stayed like that until night fell. And even then they did not move. Somehow they felt they belonged there, and that they belonged together. It was as though they had done this before. And maybe they had. But even if they hadn't they both knew they were in deep love with each other and that not even death could separate them.

* * *

yay! so did you all like it? please comment and fave! I actually really like this story, and I know theres no nejiten, i just couldnt fit it in so sry! 


End file.
